


Simply Studying

by FandomCaptive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I wrote this at like 4 am, Just a random SBI fic to give myself a break from the angst :), Just some fluff because my mood's been down in the dumps lately, Techno's mentioned but that's it, sorry for any mistakes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Working on homework was all they would do that afternoon. Baking 'crownies' and hiding the evidence definitely wouldn't happen. Nope. Not at all:)
Relationships: They're simply brothers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Simply Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! My irl family closely resembles SBI sometimes, so when my little sister came to me asking to do something with me, I couldn't help but write about our adventures :) 
> 
> By the way, my little sister's 9, so in my head Tommy's about the same age. Take of that what you will :)
> 
> Enjoy!!   
> <3
> 
> PS: I wrote this fic at like 4 am this morning after having a rough night. Mental health really be kicking my butt lately. Sorry if there are any typos, it takes me a little while to be able to read my own work without being disgusted

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, walking into his brother’s room and finding him sitting cross legged on the floor, strumming his guitar despite the homework papers and school books scattered around him. 

“Hm?” Wilbur responded idly, strumming a note before smiling a little and scribbling said note down on the back of a paper. 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something with me?”

Wilbur looked up at Tommy, squinting a little at the boy while wearing a cautious look on his face. 

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Phil and Techno are gone and I’m bored and wanted to do something with you. We could watch a movie or something.”

Tommy rocked a little on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking to Wilbur with a hopeful face. 

Wilbur gave a thoughtful sigh, his small smile still etched on his face. A part of him wanted to say no, wanted to tell the kid to go away for a bit so that he could finish writing his song, and then finish homework. But the rest of his brain screamed that Tommy was growing up. That much was clearly evident, especially in the past few months. Wilbur knew that time was slipping by fast, and that all too soon, Tommy might feel “too cool” to come to his older brother to hang out. 

The realization that Tommy was getting older, and that the chance for some good old sibling bonding might slip away, was enough to push Wilbur to his feet. He pretended not to hear Tommy’s excited gasp, and instead stopped himself from grinning while putting away his instrument.

“Alright, Tommy! Let’s do something. I don’t wanna watch a movie though.” Wilbur marched his way out of his room, paying attention to the way Tommy’s bare feet pattered behind him. 

“What’ll we do instead?” 

“Let’s bake something. What do you wanna bake?” 

“Cookies?” 

Wilbur made a face, “Nah, let’s make something else.” 

They both thought for a minute before Wilbur reached into the cupboard that held the cookbooks. 

“What about brownies?” He asked. 

Tommy nodded vigorously before having a thought, “wait, will we have to share with Phil and Tech?”

Wilbur pondered that question, humming softly in acknowledgement as the gears clearly started turning in his head. After a quick moment, he jumped up to sit on the counter and tapped the side of his head with a grin. 

“I got it.” 

Tommy simply raised his eyebrows as he waited for a further explanation.

“We’d have to share if they knew we made something, Techno would have our heads if we didn’t. But if we keep all the windows open, and turn on the fans so they don’t smell anything, and make sure to clean all the baking dishes, then they won’t know we did anything!”

“Wilbur it’s the middle of winter, there’s no way we’d be able to keep all the windows open without freezing.” 

“Well the oven would be warm! We’ll be fine! We have to get going now though so that we can make sure all the evidence is gone by the time they get home.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face gave away his true emotions. Wilbur wore a matching grin, quickly grabbing an apron for himself, and one to throw at Tommy.

“Quick, put that on and then grab me the sugar.”

He watched Tommy give a mock salute and scurry to the pantry in search of the sugar. A loud crash ensued and Wilbur facepalmed, quickly beginning to second guess his previous vigor about baking with Tommy. 

“Alright, hear me out, Wil,” Tommy began, holding a heaping cup of flour. “We make cookie dough, and then put that inside the brownie batter. We call them brookies- wait no. That’s stupid. We call them crownies.” He dumped the flour in the bowl and spluttered as the flour formed a small cloud, quickly covering his apron and flying in his face.

Wilbur snorted in amusement as he measured out vanilla, and it felt silent for a minute before he quietly set down the tablespoon he had in his hand and flipped through another cookbook, ending up at a simple cookie dough recipe. 

“The brownies need to be baked for 20 minutes at 350°F, and the cookies need to be baked for 10 at the same temperature. So simple math would say we bake the brownies for 10 minutes before adding the cookie dough to create your ‘crownies’. I don’t know if that’ll work quite right, but it’s worth a shot.”

Tommy clapped his hands together in childlike excitement while Wilbur pulled out a second mixing bowl, assigning Tommy the job of finishing up the brownie batter.

Neither brother would ever admit this, but despite the loud shouts and chaotic noises that echoed through the otherwise quiet house would probably prompt passerbys to assume the worst, they were having a very good time together. 

The pan was sitting on the stove top with the overhead fan on the highest setting in hopes to prevent the delicious aroma from drifting throughout the house when Wilbur’s phone chimed. He quickly dried his hands off on the towel Tommy was using before picking up the phone and reading the text. 

Tommy glanced over curiously while drying off the brownie bowl and putting it away. 

“Who’s it fro-”

“Quick, Toms, they’re on their way home. We gotta move fast.” Wilbur cut him off, hastily typing something back before shoving the device in his pocket and cleaning another dish. 

The two of them speedran the leftover dishes before turning off the fans and closing the windows. Wilbur picked up the still slightly warm pan and ran to his room, Tommy close behind. 

“Wait, I forgot forks.” Wilbur said suddenly, setting the pan on the ground next to his abandoned homework. “How about you go grab your homework while I grab forks and napkins. That way we’ll have an alibi when someone walks in and asks why you’re in my room.”

Tommy nodded, “sounds good. What do we do with the pan if someone comes to your room?” 

“I don’t know, shove it under my bed or something.” 

Tommy gave another nod before running to his room, gathering his schoolwork while Wilbur rushed to the kitchen. They regrouped next to Wilbur’s bed and happily ignored the papers on the floor in lieu of eating forkfuls of warm crownies straight from the pan.

When Phil and Techno came home, the forks were dropped and the pan was quickly pushed under the bed, both Wilbur and Tommy picking up pencils and ‘focusing’ on homework. 

Phil found both of them on the floor of Wilbur’s room a few minutes later. He’d asked about their day and listened as they informed him that they’d mostly been studying. He expressed his happiness that they were working together and then excused himself to start dinner.

As Phil walked away he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the sound of two of his sons laughing quietly with each other, thinking they were so sneaky. 

He figured he wouldn’t mention the chocolate around Tommy’s mouth, or the faint smell of something sweet in Wilbur’s room. 

After all, they had spent the day studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments make me happy, and I try to respond to all your comments. :) 
> 
> Have a good day, grab some water, check your posture! If you haven't eaten yet today, go do that, alright? I care about you all <3
> 
> Love,  
> Cas


End file.
